


Endangered

by polears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polears/pseuds/polears
Summary: A newly discovered artifact holds perhaps the greatest threat to Force Users- the ability to temporarily break a Force User's connection with the Force. This information, if in the wrong hands, can end the Jedi and crush the Resistance. However, in the right hands, the Empire's Emperor and the infamous Darth Vader could be brought to their knees.Cal and the Mantis team are off to find this artifact, but with the Empire hot on their tail- will they be able to find this information before the Empire and will the Mantis team survive yet another encounter with the powerful Sith?Cal must deal with the conflict of his Jedi principles to his budding feelings for the Resistance's best pilot, but is this pilot who he says he is? Will this romance spell the end for Cal Kestis Jedi Knight or is it only the beginning?
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

\-- One Month Prior--  
  
The aftershocks of the events on Nur took a while to officially set in. The loss of Trilla hit Cere the most- her beloved padawan was saved in the end and that is what Cere focused on, yet the team would occasionally find Cere looking off into the distance with a forlorn look on her face. Their new home was on Kashyyyk. Thankfully, after the team’s intervention, the local rebels and Wookie natives were able to fully push the Empire off the planet- for the time being. The planet now held a healthy amount of Resistance fighters, many of whom are biologists studying the local flora and fauna and pilots studying how to fly through intensely wooded terrain. One of the leading generals of the Resistance also based herself in this new base, personally overseeing Kashyyyk’s progress. With some missions coming directly from this general, Cal hoped that some mission would come along to help take Cere’s mind off of Trilla. Until then, Cal focused on his training and healing from his lightsaber wound. Turns out, Merrin also had amazing healing abilities- while BD-1’s stims certainly helped, Merrin’s healing hands even stopped a scar from forming.  
  
Merrin was truly taking to the team like a Tauntaun on Hoth. She was an insightful and a calming energy- which both Cal and Cere appreciated, particularly Cal when he studied new force techniques. A technique that Cal had yet to perfect was how to force lift multiple people into the air, just as he had seen Master Topal do during the Purge with the Stormtroopers during their daring escape. This skill could lend itself well incase Cal found himself surrounded by Stormtroopers again, let alone use this technique to lift heavier objects- Cal saw Vader lifting the pure metal platforms on Nur as if they were nothing!  
  
Cal had expressed to Cere his desire to learn this maneuver.  
  
“It’s a powerful attack, Cal. I think it would be a fitting skill to learn as a freshly knighted Jedi Knight.” Cere said with a smile.  
  
Cal and Cere moved to an abandoned section of Kashyyyk. This area was next to a flowing river surrounded by rocks of varying sizes.  
  
“Alright, Cal, I want you to stand right here.” Cere pointed to a spot a few feet from the river but not quite in the start of the wooded area. In this clearing, Cal could hear the wind disturbing the leaves and branches of the trees, but also the flow of the river. It was quite peaceful. Cal looked at Cere as she continued, “Okay. Now I want you to have steady breaths- in through the nose and out through the mouth- focus on your connection to the Force. Clear everything else out of your mind.”  
  
Cal did as she said. Within a few seconds, Cal was in the zone.  
  
“Now, I’ve placed a rock in front of you. I want you to open your eyes and levitate the rock.” Cal laughed at this. This is what I did during my first year of training as a padawan. Cal easily lifted the rock with his mind.  
  
“Good. Now place the rock back down.” Cal did just that. “Now I want you to use your hand and push the rock upwards and then downwards.” Cal breathed in and out and extended his hand forward. The rock levitated and went back down. Cal was quite proud of this- this move seems easier than he expected.  
  
“No, don’t levitate it- this is the tricky part. If you simply levitate and drop your enemies, it will only do half the damage. The power behind this move is the speed of which you throw them up in the air- it will disorient and give them whiplash- then similarly with the execution of throwing them downward. You will also need more power if you are considering using this skill on heavier objects.” Cere chided.  
  
“No worries, I got this.” Cal said confidently and tried again, only the rock levitated again before simply dropping the rock.  
  
“You’ve done it again, Cal. Focus on the upswing and the downswing.” Cere instructed.  
  
C’mon, Cal, you’ve got this. It’s a dumb rock. Cal closed his eyes and calmed himself.  
  
Cere noticed this and commended, “Good. Frustration will only lead to anger. Take your time, these superior skills take years to perfect.”  
  
When he felt ready, Cal looked at the rock and lifted it into the air then brought it back down, rather than dropping it.  
  
“That was better, but it is still too gentle. Remember this is an offensive and defensive move- someone is trying to harm you.” Cere advised.  
  
Cal tried again, yet the rock only moved slightly faster, not nearly fast or strong enough to cause any damage. Cal tried over and over again for an hour until he was so angry and embarrassed he needed to step back. While Cere told him it was no big deal and that it showed his Jedi character that he wasn’t aggressively slamming the rock around it still bothered him. Cal had a difficult time finding the balance between positive Jedi offensive and an anger fueled attack. He never wanted to push himself in that direction as a padawan because he felt the line teetered too close to the Dark Side for comfort. Mastar Topal commended Cal on this, but still pushed him to try and find the balance. That was going to be their main focus in training before Order 66 was executed.  
  
Over the following week, Cal and Cere practiced for three hours a day, yet the heaviest thing Cal could lift was a large rock, and even then he could only focus on forcing the rock down a few feet before his connection would falter and the rock would just drop. Cere commended him on his progress, but Cal didn’t feel any better. Cal stormed off in a random direction and just kept walking, turning when he felt like it, until there was no one around him- there hadn’t been for sometime now. Just as Cal was about to turn around, he felt the need to turn the next corner. There, the base must have been damaged from the Rebel attacks because the room had no ceiling and Cal could see the sky and trees. Plants were already beginning to take back the space as vines were starting to wrap themselves on the cold metal. Cal looked up and saw a platform on one of the undamaged walls. It reminded him of Fortress Inquisitorius. Cal knew that this is where he could practice in solitude. He wouldn’t disappoint Cere over and over again, rather he could perfect the move and then show her- it would save her time and Cal embarrassment.  
  
After his frustrating private Force trainings of little progress, Cal would head back to the Mantis where Merrin would talk to him about everything and anything, sometimes Cal wonders what Merrin does when he’s not there because she always seems to be waiting to fill him in on the latest news or continue teaching him about the Nightsisters. It was during this time that Cal and Merrin bonded. Cal began looking at Merrin like a sister and a comrade. Merrin also enjoyed this time, turns out she can be quite funny when she’s comfortable. While his time with Merrin was beneficial in calming him, it also got him energized to go back and practice his technique over and over again.

  


\-- Present Day--  
  
Cal stood in the ruins of the former Imperial base, his training haven, staring at the elevated platform in front of him. He had graduated from a rock to a small boulder. Cal figured that the mass of the boulder and the thin platform share a similar weight, so he impatiently moved on to the hunk of metal attached to the wall.  
Staring at the platform, Cal breathed in deeply and focused on his connection to the Force. Slowly, he opened his eyes and brought his hand up in the direction of the platform. In a slow motion, Cal pushed his hand upward. Cal saw the platform shake briefly before ultimately becoming sedentary again. With an exasperated gasp, Cal tried focusing even more on the damn platform- giving it all his energy.  
  
“Maybe if you stare at it a little harder it will bend to your will.” Cal’s trance was broken and he turned to the intruder with a chuckle, “maybe you should give it a try then.” Cal rebutted and looked at Corryn with a smile. Cal couldn’t help to take in the dark swirly hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. No matter how many times Cal sees him, Cal can’t help but admire how handsome his new found friend is. Corryn was the Resistance's new hot-shot pilot. He already handled an amazing and successful attack on one of the Empire’s own spacecraft industrial bases on Morenth. They took down four Star Destroyers and destroyed the freshly produced fleet of Tie-fighters. It was unbelievable. Corryn was only a month out of flight school and took the lead of the Resistance fleet after the first and second in command were killed after the second Star Destroyer. Corryn wasn’t an indecisive man, this was a defining feature in his leadership and combat style. It was as if he knows what the right move is in every situation. This was one of the reason’s Cal had really wanted to meet the man.

  


\-- Flashback--  
  
Cal and Corryn met two weeks ago, two weeks after the Mantis team arrived on Kashyyyk. After the buzz of Mantis’s team arrival, the excitement had died down- that was until word that Corryn Shol was coming permeated the base. Everyone had heard of Corryn’s victory- both the Resistance and the Empire. It was clear that this guy was now on everyone’s radar. The day the two had met Cal hadn’t been searching expecting to meet the pilot, but he simply stumbled into him on his way to his self-proclaimed training area.  
  
“Woah there, killer, in a hurry?” Corryn chuckled as he just barely avoided running into the young Jedi turning the corner.  
  
“Oh, wow, I’m sorry- no one ever comes over here, I didn’t expect to see anyone.” Cal said as he turned his head to look at the man he nearly ran over. Cal was happy he finished his sentence before looking directly at Corryn otherwise he was sure he would’ve stopped mid-sentence. Cal had seen many people during his time on Bracca, but none had given Cal any reason to pause and admire them physically. Cal was worried he might be blushing so he looked back into the direction he was going.  
  
“Hey, no worries.” Corryn started, “I’m Corryn. Corryn Shol.” Corryn said and extended his hand. Cal reached back and shook it firmly.  
  
“Cal, Cal Kestis. Wait- you’re that Resistance pilot everyone is talking about!” Cal said putting the two pieces together.  
  
“The one and only.” Corryn smiled and did a mocking bow. It was while his head was low, Corryn noticed Cal’s lightsaber. “And it looks like you’re the galaxy’s new hope, Jedi.”  
  
Cal felt heat rise to his face, “Oh this old thing? It’s nothing.”  
  
“So what is the hero of the galaxy doing all by his lonesome in this desolate corner of Kashyyyk?” Corryn said with a wink.  
  
“I could ask the same thing of the new hero of the Resistance.” Cal countered.  
  
“Well, if you must know, I like to go exploring when I’m not saving the Republic.” Corryn parried. “What’s your excuse?”  
  
“I find these abandoned ruins a good place to work on my training.” Cal finished.  
  
“Well, Cal, looks like we’re going to be running into each other from time to time.” Corryn stated and smiled. “Well, good luck with your training, killer. See you around.” Corryn sauntered back the way Cal had came. Cal had a good feeling about Corryn- he just couldn’t place why.

  


\--Present Day--  
  
“You’re crazy for using that Force stuff. That is some powerful ju-ju and I’m not touching it.” Corryn laughed and looked at Cal with a warm smile and turned his attention toward the metal catwalk Cal had been complaining about. Cal made an affronted noise and returned with, “Hey, the Force is pretty powerful, but you just have to respect it and it will respect you.”  
  
“Well it doesn’t look like it’s respecting you too much right now.” Corryn joked, “What are you even trying to do?”  
  
“I’m trying to force push this platform up and then force it down.” Cal stated in a huff directed at the platform.  
  
“Wait, isn’t that other lady a Jedi too? Can’t you have her teach you?” Corryn questioned making Cal cringe.  
  
“Yes she is, but it's embarrassing to have her stand over me after so many weeks of trying to learn the same thing only to disappoint her again and again.” Cal shrugged and looked defeated.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, now I don’t want to hear that pity party. C’mon, Cal, you’re one of the best Jedi in the galaxy!” Corryn offered.  
  
“Yeah, because I’m one of the only one’s left in the galaxy.” Cal finished somberly.  
  
“So what if you’re the best by default? That’s still the title of best! Besides, you’ll get it. Here, try again, I want to watch.” Corryn stated and pushed Cal further into the room with his hands on Cal’s shoulders- Cal would never admit it, but Corryn’s optimism and touch really did help him feel better. Corryn continued to stand behind Cal rubbing his shoulders pepping him up.  
  
“Alright, killer, look at that ugly piece of metal. Disgusting. I want you to give this room a makeover- starting with that nasty platform.” Cal chuckled and looked back at the structure. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing until he felt one with the Force. Slowly he pushed his hand up. The platform shook and the sound of moving metal was heard as the platform moved up a few inches. Cal got excited, but then as quickly as the excitement came it left as the platform stabilized again leaving Cal defeated.  
  
“Why did you move your hand so slowly? This move seems pretty badass- wouldn’t your body kinda mimic the power of the move in the arm movement?” Corryn offered.  
  
Cal’s technique of using the force had always drifted toward grace rather than quick and strong movements- hence how he was gifted at jumping, wall running, and similar uses of the force. Well, maybe he’s got a point, Cal thought and nodded his head. He focused his energy again and this time sharply moved his hand up. The sound of snapping metal isn’t hard to recognize, but Cal couldn’t believe that the platform actually flew upward- he was holding the piece of junk in the sky!  
  
“Woo hoo, killer! Look at that! Now throw it down!” Corryn said from behind Cal. Cal took the lead and threw his arm down as did the platform followed by a huge clash of metal on the floor. Cal let go of the Force and turned back to Corryn beaming.  
  
“That was amazing! How did you know to do that?” Cal questioned Corryn. Corryn, without skipping a beat, replied, “I studied this form of martial arts on my home planet. In it, the way the movement is carried and the respective amount of pressure placed into the movement affects the outcome- figured this might be the same.” Cal nodded along before Corryn continued, “Well now that you’ve finished your lesson, want to go grab some food back in the cafeteria?”  
  
Just then, Cal’s comm beeped to life and a second later Corryn’s did as well.  
  
“Cal, come to the meeting room- it looks like there might finally be some work for us after all.” Cere finished and Cal looked back at an intently listening Corryn.  
  
“Affirmative- on my way.” Corryn stated firmly and looked at Cal. “I’m assuming you’re headed to the meeting room as well?” Corryn smiled.  
  
“Yes, maybe we’re going into battle together.”


	2. Gearing Up

\-- Meeting Room--  
“Alright, everybody, settle down. Our target is a stockpile of Imperial supplies on the planet of Vyryn. On top of a normal arsenal, we have intel that this location also holds vital blueprints to the Empire’s newest technology. Supposedly this new technology can potentially scramble and deactivate many of our aircraft and computing systems- including droids.” General Nira stated and Cal felt BD-1’s sad coo. “Don’t worry, BD, I won’t let them near you.” Cal whispered over his shoulder toward the droid who beeped happily.  
  
The General continued, “I don’t need to tell you the repercussions of this technology. That is why I am sending some of our strongest. I am sending in our resident Jedi squadron, The Mantis, in for the actual archival recovery.” General Nira stated and Cal felt a cacophony of rebels cheering them on, as well as a multitude of hands congratulating him and the team. The General continued, “Corryn Shol, I want you to lead a squadron to destroy as much of the base as possible after Cal Kestis and his team infiltrate the base and retrieve the information.” General Nira stated.  
  
“10-4.” Corryn replied and looked back at his men with a smirk, they all returned his excitement. “How many pilots are required?”  
  
“That is to your discretion. This is your first mission as a newly promoted First Lieutenant. However, you will still be under the control of Captain Teniel.” General Nira finished. Cal watched as Corryn rolled his eyes and his team made jeering noises. Just then Captain Teniel stepped next to Corryn and placed his hand roughly on Corryn’s shoulder.  
  
“Shall you make it clear, General, that Lieutenant Shol is to follow my command?” Captain Teniel leered over Corryn making both Cal and Corryn irritated. Captain Teniel was not that much older than Cal and Corryn. While Cal and Corryn were in their early twenties, Captain Teniel was thirty-two. One of the benefits in working for an underground war organization was that there were plenty of promotional opportunities- of course this usually meant that the higher up most likely died before you ascended to their position, but it was still a pay raise. Captain Teniel was tall, well-built and carried himself as if he were the Queen of Naboo. His blonde hair was cut around shoulder length, although he usually kept it in a perfect bun. His eyes were almost an unworldly blue- like the ice of Hoth, and his eyebrows thick and dark brown- contravening with his almost bleach blonde locks.  
  
“Well if I followed your instruction last time the Resistance wouldn’t have any pilots left now would they?” Corryn countered and his team snickered behind him. Captain Teniel’s hand tightened on Corryn’s shoulder, buy Corryn refused to back down.  
  
“It would have been perfectly fine, but then you had to play the big hero-”  
  
Corryn turned to face Captain Teniel in a huff and throwing Captain Teniel’s hand off of his shoulders exclaiming, “Are you kidding me? If you continued to let our men die-”  
  
“Boys!” General Nira commanded forcing the two arguing men to face her, “This mission is vital to the survival of the Resistance and if you two cannot handle it- simply say and you both will be removed from your positions. Is that what you want?” Both Captain Teniel and Corryn shook their heads. “Good. Now, Lieutenant Shol, you are to follow the orders of your superior officer.” Corryn scowled, but nodded. “And you, Captain, are going to be more proactive in your position. As much as you hate to admit it, without Lieutenant Shol we would be in a much worse state so respect that he saved your job and do better. If I see the same failure, I will not be so forgiving.” General Nira said pointedly at the Captain who begrudgingly nodded before she continued, “Now this mission will begin tonight at dusk. Be sure your ships are ready.” The General finished before turning toward the Mantis crew. “Will you all please join me?” The General nodded at them to follow her. Cal gave one last look at Corryn before turning toward General Nira and following.  
  
The team followed in-step behind General Nira as they walked through the corridor into her personal office. General Nira stood in front of her desk then leaned against it.  
  
“There is more to this mission than just blueprints. We have received intel that you might find important to the Jedi cause.” General Nira walked around to her desk before pulling out a projection disk and inserting it into her desk. Suddenly the air above her illuminated a picture of some device that looked similar to a holocron, yet it was circular.  
  
“We received information that this device holds important information regarding Jedi. What is inside it- I do not know. All I know is that our undercover agent came across it in her research and she needs more documents to find where and what it is exactly. There is one archive that she has narrowed down to hold information about this device. As you have probably guessed, the archive’s location is inside the Imperial base of Vyryn.” The image switched from the strange object to a blueprint of the base. “This is a blueprint of the base. Here is the entrance and here is where the archives are supposedly hidden. Now, I am not a Jedi, nor do I understand the Force, however I do believe that having this power on the side of the Resistance will keep the galaxy safe. With me telling you this information, I hope that you would also retrieve the information we require.” The General finished and looked at Cere.  
  
“I am unfamiliar with that object as well, but it looks like a holocron. If there is information inside it- I can only imagine that it is important. What was your agent researching that led to this discovery if I may ask?” Cere questioned.  
  
“She was looking into Force User susceptibility.” General Nira stated firmly. Both Cere and Cal looked at each other with trepidation. “Don’t worry, we weren’t looking to use it on Jedi, but it is no secret that Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine are Force Users. We were hoping to find a way to bring them down to our level. We were at an incredibly disadvantage before you came to us.” The General explained. “Now I am willing to give this information to you in hopes that we may share it with each other.”  
  
“I’m happy that you have told us about this. We agree to your terms. Now, if you may share that disk with us so that we may prepare, we would appreciate it.” Cere said diplomatically.  
  
“Of course.” General Nira replied and took out the disk from her desk. Immediately the hologram disappeared. Cere was handed the disk and started heading toward the door. Cal, BD-1, Merrin, and Greez followed.  
  
“Is there really a weakness to Jedi besides the Dark Side?” Cal whispered to Cere.  
  
“Not here, Cal. Let’s get to the Mantis first.” Cere said quietly to the team.  
  
\-- The Mantis--  
  
Cal sat on the couch in the main room of the Mantis. Merrin followed and sat closely next to Cal, her knee began grazing Cal’s so he shifted a bit to give her more room. Cere walked in alongside Greez. Greez took a seat on the other side of Cal while Cere stood in front of them.  
  
“This is concerning. I have never heard of anything that makes a Jedi lose their abilities.” Cere sad out loud, but it seemed as if she was talking to herself.  
  
Merrin perked up and everyone turned to her, “I don’t know if this is the same thing, but considering that Nightsisters are using what you call, ‘The Force’, I think it's important to say that the Nightsisters’ feared a material that affects our magic.” Merrin stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“Really?” Cal asked incredulously.  
  
Merrin nods at Cal before continuing, “In our mythology, a rare material called Zynarath will eliminate our magic temporarily, as well as debilitate us. I have never seen it or heard of it being used in my lifetime, neither had my generation of Nightsisters. In mythology, the Nightsisters formed a coalition to eliminate the material- this coalition was a mix of Nightsisters and Nightbrothers. They left Dathomir only to never return. We do not know if they were successful or if this material even existed.” Merrin finished and Cere spoke up.  
  
“If there is even murmurs of a material that will affect Force Users, we should investigate it. The first step to do this is to complete this mission and get this research in our hands.” Cere plugged the disk into the hologram table and everyone gathered around. “As General Nira said, here is the entrance,” Cere pointed to a place on the holomap, “and here are the archives. I think our best approach is to have Cal and Merrin enter the facility to find the information disk and download it to BD-1, as well as wipe the information on the archive’s copy, however put the card back where it was to avoid giving them any clues as to what we were searching for. Merrin, your main job is to camouflage and cover Cal.” Merrin looked at Cal and smiled. “While you two are inside, Greez and I will wait on the Mantis. Greez will keep the ship ready for take off so we can escape quickly and I will be monitoring the Resistance squadron as well as receiving the Empire’s communications. Is that okay with everyone?” Cere finished and looked to everyone.  
  
Cal nudged Merrin and smiled, “Looks like you’re stuck with me on this one.” Cal could swear he saw some color coming to Merrin’s normally grey face.  
  
“That’s exactly where I want to be.” Merrin looked down and said with a smile.  
  
“Then I think this mission is going to be a success.” Cal clapped his hand on Merrin’s shoulder and stood up. “I think we should go grab some food from the cafeteria before we leave since we have about an hour to spare.” Cal offered.  
  
“Great idea, while this place’s food isn’t up to my level, we’re out of supplies so I’ll eat with you guys then grab some snacks for the ship so we can have a victory snack on the way back from our successful mission.” Greez happily stated and got up to head out the door. “Hurry up slowpokes, time is fleeting!” He waved his arms shuffling out.  
  
\-- Cafeteria--  
  
Cal sat with his plate filled with Kashyyyk specialties including Splor Meat and Pleyca Meal, thankfully Kashyyyk is a planet known for its cuisine because he was so excited to eat all the food on his plate. ‘Imagine being on Hoth and having to eat Tauntaun intestines everyday.’ Cal thought and shivered. Merrin sat to his one side, yet again sitting awfully close, Cal was beginning to wonder if this was a Nightsister custom or maybe she has spatial issues. On the other side of the table was Greez with a fork in three of his hands constantly shoveling food into his mouth and Cere sipping her Guama juice.  
  
Cal looked up to see Corryn walking in. The look on his face showed that he was not happy with whatever plan Captain Teniel had come up with. Cal watched as Corryn looked toward the food station abysmally then turned toward those seated enjoying their meals. His eyes scanned the crowd and when Corryn spotted Cal, he immediately perked up and walked over.  
  
“Hey, killer, big mission today with your team. You all excited?” Corryn started talking to Cal, but then turned his attention to the rest of his team. “I don’t know if your boy Cal here has warned you about me and I’m surprised the rest of us haven’t run into each other yet, but I’m Corryn Shol.” Corryn introduced himself. Cere looked at Corryn and smiled.  
  
“Wonderful to meet you, please have a seat. I’m Cere, this is Greez, and Merrin. Are you not eating anything?” Cere introduced the team and then took on a parental role to Corryn already.  
  
“Oh I don’t-” Corryn began but was interrupted by Cal.  
  
“Oh he can have some of mine, here, Corryn, have some Splore Meat.” Cal offered and pushed the tray toward his left.  
  
“Oh, thanks, Cal. I’ll get you some more if we finish this.” Corryn said and took a seat next to Cal. Corryn’s knee brushed against Cal’s and Cal looked at their knees together and felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“So, Corryn Shol. I saw that you and the Captain don’t like each other. Why is that?” Merrin inserted herself. Cal immediately nudged Merrin and looked with her like ‘why would you ask him that?’ She simply shrugged and looked back at Corryn.  
  
Corryn let out a breath. “On our last mission, we were ordered to take out some Star Destroyers and other spacecraft. During the first run, we were able to heavily damage two Star Destroyers and damage the other two as well as take out numerous Tie-fighters. Just as we were beginning our second run, our First Lieutenant was killed, but we took out the first Star Destroyer. Our Second Lieutenant took charge and we took out two more Star Destroyers, but then our Second Lieutenant was shot out of the sky. I radioed Captain Teniel and he said to start another frontal strike as we had been, but we had already lost our leadership and numerous pilots. If we did a full frontal assault it would be suicide. We needed to use the Star Destroyers defenses against itself. I saw the Destroyer was above a grounded fleet on planet. I determined if we could take out the Star Destroyer where it was, it would fall directly on top of the industrial park, thus- two Porgs one stone.” Corryn stated before continuing. “I told the Captain this, but he demanded a full assault. The rest of the team looked to me. I made the executive decision to disobey his direct orders. As we can see, it turned out just as I expected, but the Captain has had it out for me ever since.” Corryn finished and plucked up a piece of Splore Meat and started chewing.  
  
“That is really impressive, Corryn. The ability to know what is right and make an executive decision under pressure is important in a leader. I can see why the General promoted you even though it was against a direct order.” Cere commended Corryn.  
  
“Yes, but now pilots might think that they know best might be encouraged to go their own way rather than stick to the plan.” Merrin commented in a monotonous tone. Once again, Cal nudged Merrin.  
  
“Yes, but if you know something is wrong, it might be worth it to defect. This was a perfect example of that.” Cere replied.  
  
“Well we need to be back to the ship soon. Corryn Shol, don’t you need to go over last minute details with your team?” Merrin suggested looking at Corryn.  
  
“Well, love, we just finished up our meeting, so no. Did you not discuss the plan with your team?” Corryn said back looking at Merrin. Cal looked between them and elected to be peacekeeper. “Oh no, we already went over it. We are all set.”  
  
“Well, looks like both of our teams are all set.” Corryn finished and looked back at Cal, “So what did the big bad General want?”  
  
Cal looked at Cere, “Oh nothing, just to make sure we cover our tracks using our Jedi mind tricks.” Cal joked and wiggled his fingers in front of Corryn as if to put a spell on him. Corryn started laughing and Cal followed suit. Cere and Greez looked at the two of them and then looked at each other with knowing glances.  
  
The moment was ultimately interrupted when Corryn’s comm link went off.  
  
“Yes.” He replied followed by, “Ok, I’m on my way.” Corryn ended his call and looked toward everyone at the table. “Sorry everyone, duty calls. Stay safe on Vyryn. My comm code is 1453 if you need cover or anything. It was wonderful to meet you all and again, be safe.” Corryn wished them well and walked away.  
  
“You too!” Cal shouted and looked back at his decimated tray of food.  
  
“Did you get that, kid?” Greez asked and Cal looked up confused, “What?”  
  
“His comm number?” Greez chuckled and Cere snickered. Cal once again felt a heat return to his face.  
  
“Yes I did. Just in case we need help.” Cal spoke to them matter-of-factly.  
  
“‘In case we need help’” Greez mimicked with his hands forming air quotations. Cal was about to rebut when Cere intervened, “alright, well we better get back to the Mantis and focus on the task at hand.”


	3. Archival Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Mantis start their mission on Vyryn. Cal and Merrin discover a secret that can change the galaxy. But do they know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fixing formatting issues, but I went back and edited the previous chapters. Let me know if it is easier to read and also if you're enjoying the story!
> 
> \-- Polears

\-- The Mantis Above Vyryn--

The scene at Vyryn was almost idyllic. The planet itself gave off a white hazy glow, but apparently it wasn’t a snow planet, rather some unknown mineral. Cal was excited to see what the flora and fauna was on this planet, but first they needed to use Merrin’s magic to cover the Mantis to get onto the land. Once there, Cal and Merrin will be camouflaged as they break into the Empire’s base and locate the archives. 

“Alright, Merrin we’re ready for you.” Cere stated from her seat in the cockpit and Merrin walked to the front of the Mantis and held the Dathomir artifact in front of her and began her ritual. Slowly a green haze started to surround the Mantis and it became invisible. 

“We are ready.” Merrin stated and continued to hold the spell.

The descent into Vyryn was peaceful, almost bewitchingly so as the Mantis descended into the atmosphere. Being surrounded by Star Destroyers is always a chilling thing, but with the backdrop of this beautiful planet, it was even more strange. The landing was easy and unproblematic, much better than the landing at Zeffo.

“And we are landed.” Greez said and finished pressing the last few buttons on the Mantis.  
“Good luck out there. Stay hidden. Don’t forget to alert the squadron that you are ready for them to start their offensive.” Cere reminded Cal and Merrin.

“We won’t.” Cal reassured her and turned toward Merrin, “You ready?” 

“Ready, Cal Kestis.” Merrin smiled at him before turning to Greez and Cere, “When we exit the Mantis, my magic concealing the ship will end. If you need to take off in case you are found, I can keep Cal, BD-1, and I safe until you can reach us.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that point. We landed a fair bit away from the base to avoid this, but due to the lack of coverage the possibility of being spotted is there, albeit minimized.” Cere stated before wishing them in their mission.

\-- On Vyryn --

Cal, Merrin and BD-1 exited the Mantis and looked around. The ground was hard and made of some white mineral. Cal’s eyes were finding it hard to adjust to all of the bright reflection around him and raised his hand to his eyes.

“Are you having trouble seeing?” Merrin asked.

“Yeah, the ground is so bright and the sun reflecting off of it is not helping.” Cal replied sheepishly blinking over and over to try and adjust his eyes, but the pain wouldn’t go away nor the planet become any clearer. Merrin raised her hands and placed them over Cal’s eyes and began an incantation. 

“Muthgara fajare neukari” Merrin finished and pulled her hands back. “Try seeing now.”

Cal opened his eyes and was shocked. Everything was dulled and the pain in his eyes ceased. He could see more details of the planet and the ground. The ground was no longer just a burst of white, Cal could see the intricate carvings on the stone. ‘I wonder what ancient civilization made these?’ Cal thought as he squatted down and put his head over the carvings. Cal could feel some magnetic pull to the planet. ‘There must be more to this planet than just this Imperial base.’

“Wow, thank you.” Cal said looking at Merrin with a thankful gleam, BD-1 made a grateful beep on behalf of Cal. Merrin shrugged, “It’s nothing. However, the spell will subside in an hour, so let's move forward, Cal Kestis.” Merrin then placed an invisibility spell over the two of them.

The pair made their way across the desolate land. Cal could now understand why General Nira needed them, particularly Merrin with her invisibility- there was no flora or fauna to be seen. Just straight mineral ground that leads to the base off in the distance. 

“Do you feel it too?” Merrin asked looking to Cal.

‘So she feels it too.’ “Yes. It doesn’t necessarily feel like the Force.” Cal felt himself say.

“It doesn’t feel like my magic either. This planet has something special about it.” Merrin concluded and the two continued the rest of their walk in silent contemplation.

They had been walking for ten minutes when Cal’s comm came to life, “Hey, killer, how’s the mission going?” Corryn’s voice on the other end made Cal smile involuntarily and BD-1 made a beep and Cal felt that heat in his face again while he batted at BD-1.

“Hi, um, it’s going fine, we’re actually approaching the base now.” Cal whispered and Merrin looked at him cocking her head.

“Oh, okay, then I’ll let you go. Good luck and be safe, killer.” Corryn said.

“Wait, how did you get my comm number?” Cal asked because he did not recall ever giving Corryn his comm number, which was honestly shocking considering the amount they’ve run into each other the past two weeks.

“Would you believe that your friend Greez gave it to me?” Corryn chuckled.

“You don’t say?” Cal said and was going to continue when Merrin nudged him, “Cal, we’re here.”

“We’re at our location, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when we’re out of harm's way.” Cal said and ended the call.

The outside of the base was a metallic imposing structure. The center building was flanked by rows of identical metal structures with connecting corridors to each other. It appeared that rather than a large Imperial Structure, the Vyryn base consisted of one main central building with offshoots of buildings that housed different types of manufacturing. Attached to the central building was a cylindrical spire that pointed toward the sky. 

“It looks like a transmission beacon.” Cal asserted. “What do you think they’re transmitting?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the archives?” Merrin suggested as they observed the entrance with least resistance. At this particular door, there were hardly any Stormtroopers or guards. ‘This might be easier than I thought.’ Cal thought to himself, but kept his guard up.

The pair walked into the base with no resistance. Inside the main building had a similar design as many other Imperial Bases- metal and daunting. Cal pulled up the map when they reached their first crossroad. 

“Ok, so it looks like if we take a left and take the lift down, then take a right through past the interrogation chambers, and down one more lift, we will reach the archives.” Cal said as Merrin and BD-1 watched him.

They reached the first elevator and BD-1 successfully spliced the control board. The pair descended the first lift in silence. 

“Why did you ask Corryn those questions in the cafeteria?” Cal broke the silence. He was genuinely curious. Although Merrin doesn’t show many emotions, Cal can detect when she’s feeling them- although he often times can’t place which emotion she’s feeling.

Merrin looked at Cal for a minute before responding. “He seems too cocky and he could have put his team at risk by not following a direct order.” Cal looked at her but didn’t feel that was it. 

“That doesn’t seem like something you would be upset about. What happened to, ‘survivers, we adapt.’ You went against your belief about the Jedi and joined team Mantis. Corryn was thinking about the survival of the Resistance when he made his decision.” Cal concluded and looked at Merrin who seemed lost in thought. Merrin was about to answer when the elevator stopped.

When the doors opened, Cal almost gasped, there were tons of Storm Troopers in the hallway. Merrin grabbed Cal’s hand in shock and squeezed. This explained why there were so few Storm Troopers on the way in. They quietly stepped out of the lift and avoided the Storm Troopers by walking strategically through the array of them. ‘Why are there so many Stormtroopers here?’ Cal thought as they made their way to the second lift. Cal kept looking around to try and find the source as to why this area was so heavily guarded. Shortly before they reached the lift, Cal felt something direct him to the doors on the left. Merrin pulled at Cal’s hand giving him a look of ‘what are you doing?’ Cal mouthed, ‘follow me.’

Cal and Merrin walked through the doors into the interrogation chamber. There, they saw an old woman being tortured for information. Her grey hair was matted with blood and her eyes were nearly swollen shut, but her hazel eyes showed defiance. It looked as if the restraint table was the only thing holding him up. She was clothed in a grey dirty robe. Around her neck was a wooden pendant clinging to her chest.

“Where is it?” The interrogator screamed at the mysterious woman.

“I’ll never tell you.” The old woman spat out, however it was clear that the man was dying by the quietness by which he spoke.

“You’ll tell me, old woman. What do you have to live for? Your people are gone, your planet ours” The interrogator said and continued the torture. The woman turned her head and through her bloody swollen eyes and seemingly locked eyes with Cal, who was hidden by Merrin’s magic.

“Pylotherium Sagaforte Wegnessia.” With that- the woman became silent and all tension in his body released.

“Kriff, she’s dead!” The interrogator exclaimed angrily. 

“Good luck telling Darth Vader.” The Storm Trooper commented and the interrogator stiffened. 

“I will take full responsibility for this.” The interrogator said and stood up straight and walked out of the room.

Cal and Merrin slowly backed out of the room and found their way to the second lift. After BD-1 spliced the device the trio entered into the final lift down to the archives. Cal and Merrin stood alone in the lift figuring out what they had just witnessed.

“What was that?” Merrin asked looking at Cal with concern.

“I don’t know.” Cal said still in shock. 

“It seemed like he looked at you directly. How did he know you were there?” Merrin asked.

“Merrin, I don’t know. Let’s focus on getting the archive information first and then we can figure that out.”

\-- The Archives--

There were five Stormtroopers standing around the holotable talking amongst themselves as the hologram above them kept changing.

“No,” The Stormtrooper said and pressed a button for the next hologram to appear, “no, no, no, no!” It appeared the armored man was getting more agitated as he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“J3-462, are we even sure it's here? Out of all the archival bases in the Empire, why would we have it?” A second Stormtrooper commented looking at the flurry of holographic images.

“Then why was that magician walking around outside? No one has been on this planet for centuries and then some magician from a place the Empire destroyed has come here? Of all the places in the galaxy, he chose here. That isn’t a coincidence.” The superior officer rebutted.

“Then how come we can’t find any information on the bibliocron? Did it even exist? It’s just some stupid folklore from the extinct Jedi order.” Another Stormtrooper added.

“Extinct Jedi order, huh? Then what about the Jedi that destroyed Fortress Inquisitorius? Or the Jedi that killed the Seventh Sister and numerous Stormtroopers? The threat of Jedi is still alive.” the superior officer reminded them.

“Okay, okay, but clearly this biblio-whatever isn’t here. We’ve been at it for hours with no results. If anything let’s go check on the prisoner to see if he has any more information. It will give us a break and we can come back and continue searching.” A Stormtrooper responded. 

“Fine. But I expect two of you to stay down here and continue looking.” The superior officer commanded before three Stormtroopers walked past where Cal, BD-1, and Merrin were hiding, to get into the lift.

The trio watched as the lift started its ascent before turning to their problem. Cal knew that they needed to work fast because it wouldn’t be long until the others returned- especially with the death of the woman they were looking to find. Apparently Merrin had the same thought because before he knew it the remaining two Stormtroopers were passed out on the floor.

“Woah, what was that?” Cal asked incredulously.

Merrin began walking to the hologram, their camouflage was now gone. “You still have much to learn about my magic, Cal Kestis.” She finished and BD-1 hopped off Cal’s back to get to the holotable. 

All three surrounded the table as BD-1 began to work.

“BD, do you think you can find the particular archives we are looking for?” Cal asked. BD-1 beeped proudly and went up to the hologram table and began working. Merrin began walking through the aisles of data drives. She was impressed at the sheer amount of drives there were. Suddenly she got an idea.

“Cal? Can you have BD-1 check for any archival literature on my people? Perhaps that will hold information regarding the Zynarath? Additionally, search the archives for Zynarath” Merrin asked.

“Great idea, Merrin! Did you hear that buddy?” Cal exclaimed and BD-1 chirped in affirmation. 

“Beep beep boop,” BD-1stated. 

“What is he saying?” Merrin asked Cal.

“He found information of the holocron object and is now searching for information on the Nightsisters and Zynarath.” Cal confirmed and BD-1 continued his search. 

A minute later BD-1 beeped to life and Cal happily stated, “We now have all information on the Nightsisters, but nothing explicitly on Zynarath, and BD-1 is now clearing the inside data on these disks and is putting them back exactly where they came from.”

When BD-1 finished, he hopped back onto Cal’s back and they made their way out of the base. The lift opened to the level where they witnessed the death of the mysterious woman. What was once a busy corridor with numerous Stormtroopers was now eerily quiet. Not one Stormtrooper or officer in sight. Cal let himself be led back to the interrogation room where the woman’s body was still attached to the restraints. 

Cal stood in front of the woman as if in a trance. His eyes drifted from her hair to her swollen, but open eyes. Cal looked into them and felt a familiar feeling wash over them. ‘Have I seen these eyes before?’ Cal thought until his eyes drifted down to her necklace. He looked at the intricate carving on it, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. Without realizing it, Cal’s hands gripped the pendant and was launched into a vision.

Cal was looking down at this little boy with hazel eyes and a dark mop of hair atop his head. He wore a grey tunic and had a similar pendant attached to his own neck, but his looked a bit different.  
“My little, quta, the world will change in your time and I fear for you.” Cal felt his mouth moving but the woman’s voice came out. Cal saw her hand touch the boys face.

“Grandma, what do you mean?” The boy asked looking up at Cal.

“Nothing, quta, just enjoy time now. Go tell your sister and mother dinner is ready.” Without a second glance, Cal watched the little boy run out of the room.

Suddenly, Cal was thrust into another vision.

“Mother, run! Take him with you!” Cal heard the pretty woman in front of him say as she pushed the same little boy forward into the old woman’s arms. The old woman picked up the boy and started running. He could hear blaster fire coming from outside the hut.

“Where is the boy?” Cal heard a Stormtrooper ask.

“What boy? It’s just me here.” The young woman responded.

“That’s not what your daughter told us.” The Stormtrooper chuckled.

“Elesia? What have you done to her?” The young woman screamed.

“Her last words were quite sweet, if it makes you feel better, she was crying out to you.” Then a blaster noise pierced the air. Cal felt a sob break through the old woman’s body.

“Grandma where are Elesia and mommy?” The young boy in her arms asked.

Cal looked down at his questioning face before looking up and continuing running.

Cal felt the vision flash forward.

“Goodbye, my little quta. You’re going to be taken care of by these people while I’m gone.” Cal felt the woman say while looking at the child and two adults.

“Grandma, you can’t go back there! They’ll take you away like they did Elesia and momma!” The boy started crying. 

Cal felt his body move forward as the old woman hugged the boy.

“Now, now, quta, you must be strong! You hold the key to the survival of our people. Do not forget what you’ve been taught, my little one.” Cal heard her speak before moving her finger over the boys chest and a white energy flowed through her fingers. The little boy smiled and lifted his hand and placed it on her chest in return and Cal felt a warm energy flow through him.

“I love you, quta, until we meet again.” Cal heard the woman’s voice as he watched the boy board a vessel with the two strangers.

“Cal!” Cal came to and felt Merrin shaking him. 

“What?” Cal asked drowsy from the energy he just spent.

“We need to go! Cere called and said the Imperial’s are picking up on the Mantis’s signal. She’s holding them off for now, but we need to get back!” Merrin said frantically pulling Cal out of the door.

The only good thing about the news of a Resistance ship on Vyryn was that all the Stormtroopers moved to their battle stations, leaving the way to the exit they came out of relatively clear. 

Before exiting the base, Merrin cast her camouflage spell over the trio as they ran the mile to the Mantis. 

\-- The Mantis--

“Was the mission a success?” Cere asked as soon as they stepped aboard. She was sitting in her chair sending out Empire codes.

“Yes, Merrin also thought to get information about the Nightsisters. Both fortunately and unfortunately, there wasn't any information on any material called Zynarath.” Cal reported to Cere.

“Great idea, Merrin. We can have the rest of this conversation on Kashyyyk.” Cere said before continuing, “Let’s get a move on, the Empire will be out here soon.”

“Are you going to tell her about the old man?” Merrin calmly asked Cal.

“Yes, but like she said, we can continue this conversation back on Kashyyyk. Right now we need to tell Corryn that we’re all set.” Cal said and left Merrin in the main room to sit in the cockpit with Greez and Cere.

Greez entered Corryn’s comm number into the Mantis’s speaker comm system.

“This is First Lieutenant Corryn Shol.” Corryn said in a professional authoritative tone that made Cal’s stomach flip.

“This is the Mantis. We are taking off now. You may begin with your phase of the mission.” Cere stated. 

“10-4.” Corryn paused before coming through the comms again, “Hey, is pretty boy safe?”. The Mantis crew was quiet as Greez and Cere silently chuckled to themselves. Greez slapped Cal’s arm to break him out of his stupor.

“Uhm, ehem, yeah I’m all good.” Cal stuttered.

“Good to hear your voice, killer. Well, get back to Kashyyyk I’ll see you when I get back.” Corryn said and cut the communication.

“Pretty boy, huh? He clearly has no taste because he should be calling me that.” Greez said to himself as he started up the Mantis.


	4. The Battle and the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their daring escape from Vyryn, Cal and the team watch as the Battle of Vyryn takes place.
> 
> Upon their return to Kashyyyk, Cal makes some realizations about his relationship with Corryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally some smut. From this point forward I'm hoping to have more Cal/Corryn situations. They haven't had much since they are on two different teams, but hopefully I can figure out a way to make that change.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> \--Polears

\-- Above Vyryn--

As the Mantis exited the hemisphere of Vyryn, Cal saw the Star Destroyers and remembered the size of the industrial field with the rows of Tie-fighters and suddenly got nervous for Corryn, but he couldn’t continue the thought as he watched Corryn’s squadron come out of lightspeed. Cal saw Greez’s hand move and he assumed he was putting the ship into lightspeed, but suddenly Corryn’s voice broke into the cockpit.

“Alright, Delta Delta -4-2, this is First Lieutenant Shol we are making our first round of attack on the industrial base. Over.” Corryn’s voice was slightly distorted due to the radio frequency, but it really set the scene in Cal’s head of Corryn - First Lieutenant. Cal looked at Greez and he simply replied with a shrug, “Watching Cere work her hacker magic, you learn a thing or two.”

They watched as the squadron broke through the hemisphere dropping numerous bombs across the industrial field watching explosions from above. It was clear that the Empire had little time to prepare for this attack because the Star Destroyers weren’t battle ready and won’t be for a few more minutes. ‘Thank goodness we got out of there as quick as we did.’ Cal thought to himself as he watched the battle unfold.

“Delta Delta- 4-2, we are moving in for our second run on the industrial base. Over.” Corryn stated and immediately you could see explosions from above as they deployed their own missiles at the base.

“Delta Delta, I am picking up Imperial frequency that the Star Destroyers are now operational. I am requesting a pull out from a third run and that we focus on the Star Destroyers. Over.” The Mantis heard Corryn request.

“Request denied, Lieutenant. Make your third round.” Captain Teniel responded immediately. ‘He’s not even thinking this through.’ Cal thought to himself.

“Delta Delta, I am requesting reconsideratio-'' Corryn began but was cut off.

“Denied. Make it work, Lieutenant.” Captain Teniel said. Cal could almost hear a smile from Captain Teniel.

“Delta Delta- 4-2, we are moving in for our third run. Over.” Corryn said. There was an audible bite in his voice and everyone listening to this transaction could feel the tension.

Just then the Star Destroyer released hundreds of Tie-fighters who were racing to the industrial base. Cal looked at the base and watched the start of the third set of bombs exploding just as the Tie-fighters reached the base. It was clear some fighting was going on due to the lack of communication from Corryn’s end. Cal began to pace back and forth. Ten minutes had passed as well as numerous explosions from the Star Destroyer’s own missiles when the surviving X-Wings in Corryn’s squadron broke out of Vyryn’s hemisphere followed by a hundred Tie-fighters.

The radio crackled to life and you could hear bullets firing past the speaker. “This is First Lieutenant Shol, requesting backup. Over.” Corryn’s voice was strained.

“Can you not handle this, Lieutenant? I want you and your men to take down those fighters and a destroyer, Lieutenant.” Captain Teniel mocked. 

“Captain, my team cannot continue without reinforcements. If you are not going to send reinforcements, I am pulling my team out. Over.” Corryn said, It was clear he was holding everything back to sound professional.

“How disappointing, Lieutenant. A failed mission after you just got promoted? Tsk tsk tsk. What a shame.” Captain Teniel replied with a clear glee in his voice.

“A disappointment? I’ll show you a disappointment.” Cal heard Corryn say with bitterness in his voice. Cal knew Corryn was going to do something stupid so he did what he thought he could to stop him.

Cal reached up to his comm and called Corryn.

“Captain, stop calling my personal comm. It is inappropriate and I am trying to save my team that you so desperately want to kill-”

“Corryn, it’s me.” Cal interrupted. Well, if it weren’t clear before it sure is now that the Captain has a personal grudge against Corryn. 

“Not a good time, pretty boy.” Corryn said through a strained jaw and he was being fired at. Cal watched as Corryn started turning toward the Destroyer while dodging Tie-fighters- it would be a suicide mission.

“Do not attack the Destroyer. Pull out. You do not have enough men. It will be a suicide mission.”

“I can’t go against a direct order-” 

“Bullshit, you know more than anyone that that isn’t true. Do not allow his stupidity to kill you and your team.” Cal let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Please, Corryn.” Cal said increasingly getting desperate as he sees his squad moving into attack formation.

Cal heard a deep breath from the other end of the link, “You’re right.” The comm immediately cut out as the radio clattered to life.

“I am pulling my division out, Captain. If you have a problem with it, you can tell the General.”

A new signal was being pushed through the radio waves.

“Alpha A-1, this is First Lieutenant Shol, I am pulling my squadron out. We have destroyed the base- however we were unable to eliminate the Star Destroyers. Over.” Corryn relayed to the General’s link.

“10-4, First Lieutenant, that is great news, please return safely. Over.” The General stated and ended the transmission. ‘So the Captain inflated the mission to pressure Corryn.’

“Thank you, General. Over.” The relief in Corryn’s voice was evident.

Suddenly, Cal’s comm link buzzed to life. 

“Hello?” Cal answered the call.

“Hey, killer, I’m just calling to say thank you for talking me off the edge. I really appreciate it.” Corryn said, there was a softness in his voice that was so contradictory to his professional pilot tone he uses over the radio.

“No problem, anytime.” Cal smiled. “I’ll see you at the base, okay?”

“Okay, pretty boy.” And just like that, the call ended and it was time to return to the base.

During the flight back, Cal called Cere to the back.

“Hey, Cal, what do you need? And what are you carrying in your hand?” Cere asked. Cal moved to the couch where Merrin sat during the entire battle and looked to his hand to find the necklace of the old woman in his hand- apparently he had taken it when he came out of his vision.

“Merrin and I saw something while we made our way to the archives.” Cal said and Cere looked at Cal to continue. “I felt a pull to this one door and we entered into an interrogation chamber. There was an old woman dying and restrained on the table. The interrogator wanted information- what information, I don’t know- but it was if the woman saw me because he looked me in my eyes and said something, in a language I didn’t recognize, even though Merrin had us hidden under her magic.” Cal finished. 

Cere looked down and then looked up. “It was clear the Force was guiding you to witness this.” Cere commented and continued, “I wish I knew why, but the Force works in mysterious ways. Maybe the answer will be clearer as we move forward.”

\-- Kashyyyk Resistance base--  
As soon as they landed, the team went to search for the General to go over the information they had stored in BD-1. Cal looked to see if Corryn had returned, but he needed to keep up with his team and finish the mission they had started.

Before entering the General’s room, the doors opened to reveal a disgruntled Captain Teniel walking out. Before Cal could register this, General Nira’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Welcome back, I hope our mission was successful?” General Nira asked. She looked as if she could use some good news after what had apparently transpired with Captain Teniel.

“We have yet to see the data, but BD-1 stated that he has information on the object.” Cere replied and BD-1 hopped off Cal’s back, popped out his connector and connected to the General’s hologram table. Immediately a picture of the object popped up, similar to the one we had seen prior, only this version had text around it.

“According to this document, the device is called a bibliocron.” Cere read, Cal and Merrin looked at each other with the same realization as Cere continued, “It holds numerous volumes of information gathered by Force Users in the convenience of one space. Apparently if you open it, you can ask it nearly any question about Force Users and it will have an answer.” Cere then continued, “there are only two in existence, both locations are unknown.” Cere finished and looked around.

“So this bibliocron is essentially an archive on all things Jedi?” Cal asked perplexed.

“According to this document, that is what it seems like. There are probably answers to questions that we have been asking for centuries.” Cere said, amazement and hope in her voice. 

“Well that is intriguing.” The General continued, “If you want to put your energy toward discovering these bibliocrons, I can have the Resistance support you wherever the journey may take you.” She finished.

“Thank you, General. That is something we will think about. I will let you know when we come to a decision.” Cere stated and the team left.

“Well, it’s been a long day, everyone go get some rest, we can continue this conversation in the morning.” Cere finished. It really had been a long day, by the time everyone was at the base, it was 3 in the morning. To be honest, Cal was rather tired, but he wanted to check in on a certain pilot first- only thing is, he had no clue where he was. Just then he heard his stomach growl. 

“Good thing I packed those snacks on the Mantis before we left.” Greez commented.

The cafeteria! Cal remembered he only had half a meal portion before he left, maybe Corryn was hungry as well and went to the cafeteria to see if there was any food. It was a long shot, but he wanted to check just in case.

“You’re a life-saver, Greez. I’m going to head to the cafeteria first real quick to grab some Gliu juice to have with my snack.” Cal said and started speed walking (some may say jogging) toward the cafeteria.

\-- The Cafeteria--

Cal strode into the cafeteria with a smile on his face, but it was quickly wiped away when he saw the cafeteria Corryn-free. Cal felt his shoulders slump in disappointment and decided to take a walk around the base to try and perk up before returning to his room on the Mantis. 

Cal was aimlessly walking through hallways when he felt that pull he had experienced in Vyryn when the Force pulled him to the old woman, so he followed it. It pulled him further through the halls and down a ways he had never been before. There was an array of doors with numbers affixed atop them. Down the hall, he saw a pilot walking forward before turning into one of the rooms. ‘Maybe these are the pilots dormitories.’ Cal thought to himself. Cal continued forward and found himself in front of the door the other pilot had just walked into and began knocking.

The pilot from a few seconds ago opened the door and appeared confused. “Hello?”

“Um, hi… is this the pilot dormitories?” Cal asked. 

“Yeah for squadron Delta Delta -4-2.” The pilot responded. ‘So this WAS where Corryn slept.’

“Do you know which room is Corryn’s?” Cal asked and started to feel self-conscious so he rubbed the back of his neck. This question seemed to trigger something in the pilot because his eyes opened and he explained, “You’re that Jedi Corryn goes on and on about!” Cal started thinking he should see a med droid because his face kept randomly heating up.

“Um, I guess?” Cal could only force out.

“Oh wow, sorry, the guys have just been wondering who this mysterious Jedi was that’s got Corryn all flustered. Now I get the hype.” This pilot said with a wink. ‘Geeze, are all pilots this cocky?’ Cal thought to himself.

“Yep, so, uhm, Corryn is where?” Cal tried getting the attention off of him.

“Oh of course, well if Corryn didn’t do his heroic save after flight school, you would’ve found him over here, but now that he’s a big-shot Lieutenant you can find him three corridors down to your left- room 759.” The pilot finished. Cal thanked him and went on his way.

Cal found himself in the hallway he was directed too, but he felt the Force pull again to move down the corridor more. Cal can just faintly hear two voices and he follows the pull which seemed to be guiding him closer to the commotion. There weren’t any dorms anymore and this seemed almost like a maintenance hallway. There was no one to be seen, yet the voices got louder. Soon, Cal recognized the sound of Corryn’s voice. Just before Cal turns the corner to where Corryn and the other voice was, he finally knew who the other person was- Captain Teniel.

“You think you can just come here and take my position?” Cal heard Teniel yell at Corryn.

“I don’t want your position- can’t you get that through your skull? I’m trying to save the Resistance- that’s my priority.” Corryn rebutted, still trying to maintain his calm.

“Then why did General Nira ask me to step down to First Lieutenant of another division?” Teniel yelled his question in Corryn’s face.

“Maybe because she heard the stunt you pulled during today’s mission? Did you forget- oh let me enlighten you- you attempted to send me and my squad on a suicide mission! You’re lucky I haven’t told her about your harassment since Morenth!” Corryn started saying calmly, but as he spoke he was getting louder and louder.

“Guys like you need to be taken down a peg and you bet that I will be the one to do it.” Teniel’s voice dropped to an eerily calm tone as he threatened Corryn.

“You can try, Lieutenant.” Cal heard Corryn mock the newly demoted man. 

“You little shit-” Cal decided to make his presence known and turned the corner to see Captain Teniel push Corryn into the wall.

“Hey!” Cal shouted angrily and Force pushed Teniel away from Corryn. Corryn turns toward Cal and puts his hands up.

“Woah, Cal, its okay.” Corryn tried to pacify. Cal was so mad he almost didn’t notice Corryn say his name. Almost. In an instant Cal forgot his anger and was filled with subdued giddiness. Cal liked the way Corryn said his name.

“Need a big bad Jedi to come save you, Shol?” Teniel mocked as he pulled himself off of the floor and began walking to the pair.

It seemed Cal’s interference has calmed Corryn because his voice returned to a calm and monotonous tone, “Just go, Teniel. Don’t you have some moving to do?”

With that, Teniel walked between the boys and turned toward Corryn and leaned into his ear and whispered something Cal could not hear before walking past them. 

“Goodnight boys. Sweet Dreams.” Teniel said just before turning the corner and heading on his way.

“Are you okay?” Cal asked Corryn who was still looking at the last spot where Teniel was before he left his eyesight. Corryn slowly turned back to Cal and had a small smile.

“Yeah, just happy the majority of my team survived that kriffing nightmare.” Corryn stated looking at Cal in the eyes as he ruffled his brown hair still trying to get rid of his helmet hair.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but are you now Captain?” Cal asked. If what Cal heard was correct, Corryn might be getting a promotion that would take him out of the cockpit and onto a Star Cruiser to oversee future battles.

“Not if I can help it, killer.” Cal smiled at the return of his nickname and wondered when he would hear his actual name from Corryn’s lips again. Corryn continued, “How did you even end up over here? Teniel made it a point to find this secluded space to chew me out.”

“Would you believe me if I told you it was the Force?” Cal offered looking up at Corryn though his red locks that fell onto his face. It reminded Cal that he needed a shower tonight.

Corryn laughed and tilted his head to the side, “Are you saying that the Force brought you to me?” 

Cal felt that heat again.

“Cal Kestis are you blushing?” Corryn’s eyes widened and his smile deepened. 

Cal felt a rush of adrenaline and started to try to respond, “I- well- I…” before he was interrupted by Corryn moving closer to Cal, their faces centimeters apart. While Corryn wasn’t that much taller than Cal, the few inches at this distance made Cal feel tiny compared to the other. Cal could feel Corryn breath on his face. Corryn ducked his head down and nearly brushed their lips together when Corryn turned his head and Cal felt his lips against his ear.

“You’re gonna have to not look like that if you want to make it to the Mantis with your clothes intact.” Corryn leaned back and Cal saw the most devilish smirk on Corryn’s face.

Cal let out a squeak and put a space between the two of them. If his face was pink before, it was beat red now. Cal stretched his arms up and faked a yawn. “Oh can you believe the time? Wow, I am beat. I think I better head back to the Mantis. Good night, Corryn- good job with all the flying and stuff- you’re, uh, really good… at it…” Cal strung together while backing up and looking at a smiling Corryn.

“Thank you, Cal.” Corryn said suppressing a laugh. Cal began to turn the corner when Corryn spoke up again. “Oh, Cal?” 

Cal turned back to Corryn trying to Force bend the blood from his face. “Yes, Corryn?”

“Next time, don’t rely on the Force. I’m in the Officer’s Barracks. Room 759.” Corryn smirked and Cal was NOT about to tell him that he already knew that.

\-- The Mantis--

The hot water felt amazing on Cal’s skin. He didn’t realize how much he truly needed both the shower and the time to think. There were so many thoughts running through Cal’s mind. ‘Was there a way to stifle a Jedi’s abilities? Who was that old man? What is the Force trying to tell me? And, most prevalent, what am I going to do about Corryn?’ 

Cal’s thoughts drifted fully to the young man. His tall stature, his authoritative voice, especially when he spoke over the commlink, his gorgeous eyes. ‘Kriff.’ Cal could stare into those eyes all day. He also has such adorable dimples when he smiles or talks. Cal’s thoughts continued. Corryn’s lips had this small speck on the side of his upper lip- his full lips. Cal recalled when Corryn moved forward in their interaction only a half hour before. ‘What if he kept going?’

Cal let out an involuntary hiss. He looked down and realized that his thoughts were having a physical reaction. ‘Kriff, I haven’t had this happen in a long time.’ Cal recalled one time while studying onboard their Venator Spacecraft during his training as a padawan, Cal developed a bit of a crush on one particular clone- Clone Z-325. Yes, he knew that having an attraction to a droid was unusual, but these droids were humanoid so that made him feel better. He always cringed at the memory. Especially the memory of Master Jopal learning of his secret. Having the Jedi Code of abstinence drilled into you by your Jedi Master was a scarring experience to say the least. 

‘The Jedi Code!’ Cal thought and quickly turned the blistering water to freezing. Cal yelped and hopped out of the shower. ‘Well that solved that problem.’ Cal got dressed in his undergarments and fell asleep.

~~ The Mantis ~~

Cal awoke to a noise at his door. Reaching for his lightsaber, Cal force pulled the object toward himself and prepared to strike. The door opened and in walked Corryn.

“Oh hey, what are you doing here? How did you get in the Mantis? Greez locks the door every night.” Cal asked confused. Rather than answer, Corryn slowly walked toward Cal. Cal looked up into Corryn’s normally chocolate golden hazel eyes to see the iris was mostly gone as the pupil overwhelmed it.

“You know you never came to my room.” Corryn whispered huskily and stalked back and forth never wavering his gaze at Cal. Cal felt a bit like prey at the moment and he was trying to anticipate Corryn’s moves. It felt like the temperature of the ship was heating or maybe it was because of Corryn’s fiery gaze.

“Well, we had a big day and I needed a shower-” Cal was cut off by Corryn sitting directly beside him staring deeply into Cal’s eyes before looking down to his lips. 

“A shower? Why didn’t you say so? We were both filthy.” Corryn said and briefly looked into Cal’s eyes before settling back on his lips.

“But you have your own shower?” Cal chuckled nervously looking from Corryn’s eyes and to his lips and back again.

“You are so adorable…” Corryn whispered and brought his lips to Cal’s.

Cal’s heart rate exploded and his eyes fluttered shut. Cal felt Corryn’s five-o’clock shadow brush over his chin. Cal felt like he was on fire. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Cal felt Corryn bite his lip. Cal let out a small moan and Corryn took it upon himself to taste every bit of Cal’s mouth. Cal felt himself move without a thought as he straddled Corryn’s lap. Cal felt Corryn chuckled as he continued his assault on Cal’s mouth.

“Cal,” Corryn moaned in between kisses. “Cal, Cal, Cal,” Corryn started to say louder and louder and pulled back to look at Cal before grabbing the redhead by the shoulders and shaking him. “Cal!”


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal tries to hide his feelings for Corryn.
> 
> Corryn becomes tied to the Mantis team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! We're finally heading into the main plot! Thank you all for sticking around for the plot set-up! Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> P.S. if there are any errors or misspellings, I apologize but it's the early morning where I am and I wrote this throughout the night. 
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Polears

\-- The Mantis--

“Cal!” Cal blinked his eyes and slowly came to. 

“Hmph?” Cal eloquently conveyed as he rubbed his eyes and looked up to find Merrin standing over him with her hands on his shoulders.

“Thank goodness. You were making the strangest noises in your sleep.” Merrin said releasing him looking at him with an upturned eyebrow. “You must have been having a bizarre dream.”

Cal felt himself blush and quickly said, “Oh how weird, I don’t remember it.” Cal rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, “What time is it?”

“That’s why I came to get you, the cafeteria is serving lunch and I was thinking you might be hungry since you didn’t eat anything last night.” Merrin said, turning her head to the side. Cal wondered how Merrin knew that, ‘did she stay up until I got back?’ He decided to just ignore the issue altogether.

“Thanks, yeah I am pretty hungry. What do you say to grabbing some lunch, BD?” Cal turned his attention to his trusty droid who beeped happily in agreement. Although BD wouldn’t eat, Cal feels guilty that he didn’t bring BD on his little adventure last night, but he would be mortified if the droid had witnessed his interaction with Corryn. Frankly, Cal was worried about what BD-1 might’ve heard last night.

Corryn. Cal thought and was immediately transported back to his dream. Cal knew he was in trouble and the idea of maybe running into Corryn suddenly made him anxious. Cal looked at Merrin and decided he should bring additional backup in case Corryn shows his face.

“Merrin, you want to come with BD and I?” Cal asked.

“Yes, that’s why I asked. I didn’t eat last night either.” Merrin said. 

“Excellent, let’s go.” 

— Kashyyyk Resistance Base —

Cal, Merrin, and BD headed to the cafeteria. As they made their way, Cal and Merrin talked about the events of yesterday.

“Are we not going to talk about the fact that the Empire has the same interest in the bibliocron as we do?” Merrin asked. Due to the quickness of yesterday’s events, they hadn’t even told Cere. 

“I don’t believe we have an option. We need to find these bibliocrons. If the Empire has deemed it necessary to find them, then we must first.”

\-- Cafeteria--

Cal got himself a healthy portion of Splore Meat- that stuff was by far his favorite that this cafeteria had to offer, and if Cal was being honest with himself, one of his favorite foods in the galaxy. Cal and BD joined Merrin at the same table they had been the day previously, however rather than sitting directly next to each other, Cal sat across from Merrin. 

“I hope Cere is making progress on the research we retrieved on the bibliocron.” Merrin said poking at her tray.

“Yeah, BD said they made some progress last night.” Cal said recalling that Cere requested BD’s help in transcribing and researching not only the bibliocron, but the legends of the Nightsisters.

“Speaking of last night, you were gone for a while. The sun was rising by the time you got back.” Merrin said nonchalantly.

“I needed a walk. From everything that happened last night, I just wanted to digress and have some time to think, you know?” Cal commented hoping that it would be the end of the conversation until he realized, “Wait, did you wait for me to get back?” Cal asked.

Merrin continued to look at the food on her tray, but Cal saw a slight blush cross Merrin’s face. “I was doing something similar, but I was meditating. I just happened to finish at the same time I heard you enter your room.” Merrin explained.

Just as Cal was about to respond, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cal only jumped a little from the intrusion and turned his head to see Corryn smiling down at him. Cal’s stomach did a flip and felt his face heat up as he recalled last night's events.

“Hey there, killer, more Splore Meat for you I see.” Corryn observed and took a seat next to Cal. “Merrin, right?” Merrin nodded her head with no emotion displayed on her face. “I hear you’re a Nightsister. I’ve always respected the power your people wield and I find your Matriarchal system quite refreshing. It reminds me of home.” Corryn finished and grabbed a piece of Splore Meat from Cal’s plate and ate it as Cal watched with a smile.

“You know of the Nightsisters?” Merrin said, her interest peaked. 

“Yes. My homeplanet was a matriarchy and has always drawn inspiration from the strength of your people and planet.” Corryn stated and Cal turned to look at Corryn. “How have I known this man for weeks and I haven’t even asked where he was from?”

“Where is home for you, Corryn Shol?” Merrin politely asked leaning into the conversation.

“Pylos.” Corryn said with a sad smile.

“I have heard of this place.” Merrin said before continuing, “the Nightsisters told of the friendship our planets had in ancient times.”

There was a silent acknowledgment between the two. Cal suddenly felt he was disturbing some sort of kinship the two were forming. Cal looked between the two and decided to break the spell.

“Where is Pylos?” Truthfully, Cal had never heard of this planet, but to be fair, Cal hadn’t heard of Dathomir until he visited.

Corryn looked up and smiled somberly, “It’s in the fourth quadrant or the Outer Rim.” 

Cal’s jaw dropped, “That is so far away! How did you even find yourself in the Resistance?”

Corryn leaned back and seemed to be in thought for a moment before continuing, “Well, long story short- the Empire happened.” 

“Cor, you don’t have to talk about it…” Cal offered. He couldn’t imagine just coming out the gate with his Purge story so how could he expect Corryn to discuss the Empire invading his home planet.

“No, it’s, um- it’s fine. Just the basic story, Empire takes over planet for natural resources and within five years completely destroys the local ecosystems- oh and then also murders your entire family and people on a whim after they got what they wanted,” Corryn started calmly, yet as the story progressed it was as if he were reliving it and his voice started to crack until he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, and Cal witnessed the rage empty out of him before continuing, “but that’s why half the people are here right? The Empire just has that effect on people.” Corryn rubbed his hands on his thighs picking at the bottom of his flight suit.

Merrin’s normally cold exterior softened slightly and she reached her hand over and covered one of Corryn’s with her’s, “You and I are more alike than I thought, Corryn Shol.” Both looked at each other and Cal felt the emotional connection between the two build through the Force. Before Cal could come in with his own massacre story, he felt a presence behind him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Corryn, but I need to borrow Merrin and Cal.” Cere appeared from nowhere. A part of Cal was happy for this interruption, Cal felt a bit of jealousy at the connection of a relationship between Merrin and Corryn, but the other part of him was sad he couldn’t stay and learn more about the mysterious pilot. 

Upon Cere’s arrival, Corryn’s attitude shifted from his previous vulnerable state back to his self-assured cockiness. “Of course, don’t be too hard on pretty boy and Ms. Magic.” Corryn chuckled as he got up and walked to the food line. 

Cere took a seat next to Cal and pulled out the pendant and placed it in between the three of them. 

“BD-1 and I have figured out that this design on the pendant is actually a pictograph- of what- we do not know. BD-1 is not familiar with whatever language it is, but at least we now know something.” Cere stated and before she could continue she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

“Where did you get that?” Corryn asked as he slid in the seat next to Merrin without the food he had gotten up for and picked up the pendant studying it closely with a strange look on his face. The Mantis team all looked at each other. 

“Why? Do you know what it is?” Cere asked eyeing Corryn with some suspicion.

“I don’t know what it is, but I know I have one.” Corryn stated as his hand went to the top of his flight suit. He unzipped the material and reached his free-hand into the depths of the suit and pulled out a pendant of his own. The design on Corryn’s was different than that of the pendant, but it definitely was of the same material and same language. 

“Where did you get that?” Cere asked in amazement. Cal looked to Merrin who seemed to be just as concerned. 

“I’m not sure. My uncle and aunt told me it was something I had on me when they got me.” Corryn said, his eyes never wavering from the precious object in his hand. Corryn continued, “I’ve always felt something was missing- that something didn’t add up. I feel something when I have my pendant and this one is giving me a similar feeling.” 

Cere looked to everyone before grabbing Corryn’s hand holding the pendant. “Come with us to the Mantis.” 

— The Mantis —

“Well if it isn’t Mr. ‘I’m just going to the cafeteria for some juice but then don’t return until the sun is shining’” Greeze joked as he saw Cal walk on board followed by Cere and Merrin. His chuckling stopped when Corryn stepped aboard. “Ohhhh….” Greeze said quietly with a smirk on his face, until he noticed no one was paying attention to him. “What? Am I chopped Huszal kabob?”

Cere, Merrin, Cal, BD, and now Corryn found themselves around the holotable. 

“Corryn, do you remember anything about these pendants? Do you know the language?” Cere prompted Corryn.

“No- I’m trying to remember but I can’t!” Corryn let out an almost frustrated whine as his hand was in his hair moving against his head almost as if he was trying to stimulate the memory.

“Who were your aunt and uncle?” Cere changed her line of questioning.

Corryn looked up sheepishly, “Um, they were bounty hunters from Jawzque. They aren’t technically my aunt and uncle, they actually saved me from the Empire after the slaughter of Pylos.” 

Cal began digesting the fact that Corryn was raised by bounty hunters when Cere interrupted his train of thought, “You are from Pylos!?” The sense of urgency in her voice changed the atmosphere.

“Yes- why?” Corryn asked confused.

“It all makes sense now… these are Pylosian Pictographs!” Cere exclaimed as she pointed to the pendants before looking at everyone and realized that they weren’t following.

“Shortly before the Purge, the Jedi Council learned of the upcoming attack on the peaceful planet of Pylos. Cordova said that the magic those of Pylos possessed was unlike anything we had seen, yet they were a peaceful people who stuck to themselves and a few close allies.” Cere stated and continued, “Cordova was one of the very few who knew of Pylos and their people due to their remote location. Even I don’t know much beyond what I am telling you.” Cere warned and continued, “but apparently there was something on Pylos that the Empire desperately wanted. It was clear after the massacre that the Empire feared the magic of the Pylosians and needed to eliminate them.” Cere looked with sadness to Corryn- now the only known Pylosian the Empire hasn’t murdered. 

“What magic? What are you talking about? Pylos was a simple planet with simple people who enjoyed stonework and agriculture. We didn’t have magic.” Corryn confronted Cere confused about the lies she was telling. “The Empire wanted our crops and resources. And this isn’t Polysian Pictographs or whatever you’re talking about- Pylosians spoke Aurebesh just like the rest of the galaxy.” Corryn said adamantly. 

It was Cere’s turn to look confused. Cal looked between the two who seemed to not know how to move forward. 

“Cere are you sure it was Pylos that you’re remembering? Not a different planet?” Cal asked to clarify- he believed Corryn, after all, it was Corryn’s home planet.

“It’s definitely Pylos.” Cere said firmly still looking at Corryn. 

“Corryn, do you remember much about Pylos?” Cal asked hoping to get the conversation moving again and hopefully jog Corryn’s memory.

“Yeah, it was a great childhood until the Empire came. If it weren’t for my Aunt and Uncle I would’ve died alongside my family.” Corryn stayed affronted that Cal would even ask such a question, had he not heard his sob story in the cafeteria?

Suddenly Cal got an idea, “Corryn, can I see your pendant?” Corryn finally broke his stare-off with Cere and looked at Cal with a confused face- which Cal definitely did NOT find adorable.

“Uh, sure.” Corryn said as he lifted the pendant off of his neck and handed it to Cal. Cal felt something change, but he couldn’t place it before he latched onto the pendant.

Cal immediately got thrust forward into a visio- Cal opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. The pendant felt alive in Cal’s hand- almost as if it was trying to break free, however it wasn’t moving at all. Cal blinked confused. This was the first time he couldn’t get a vision from an object that so desperately wanted to show him something. 

Cere came into Cal’s sight, “did you see anything?” She asked hopefully. 

“No- it was so strange. The force is trying to show me something, but it can’t get through.” Cal said quietly as if he was still figuring out what had just happened.

“Has that ever happened before?” Cere prompted.

Cal shook his head, “No.”

“Um, yeah, what the hell is going on?” Corryn asked confused and appeared frustrated. He snatched the pendant back from Cal’s hand and placed it back around his neck. Cal felt a shift in the force as the pendant was placed back around Corryn’s neck and it looked like Cere did too.

“Corryn, I think there is something blocking your memory.” Cere said softly looking at a still agitated Corryn. 

“What are you talking about? I think I would know if my people had magical powers and if they were as strong as you say you would think their magic powers would’ve saved us from the Empire.” Corryn said appearing to become more and more agitated. 

Merrin’s hands suddenly were upon Corryn’s temple and heart. “What do you think you’re doing?” Corryn raised his voice and attempted to shift away but suddenly his movements ceased and the two were looking at one another. 

After what seemed like seconds Corryn screamed in agony as Merrin flew back smacking her body into the wall beside them with a yelp. 

Cal ran to Corryn who was now crumpled on the floor unconscious and Cere ran to Merrin who was heaving on her hands and knees. 

“There is powerful magic at play.” Merrin said between gasps. “I do not know how to undo it, but there is something keeping his memories from him.” Cere and Merrin looked at each other concerned then looked at Cal.

Cal heard this and looked down at the unconscious boy as he kneeled beside him. He looked as if he were sleeping. Cal brought his hand to brush away the brunette locks that fell over the man’s face. Cal’s heart stopped when he had heard the pained scream of the boy laying before him, yet he looked so peaceful now. The Force was pulling him to this man in more ways than one, but what was it trying to say.


	6. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal has doesn't leave Corryn's side.
> 
> Merrin and Cere move forward with their new mission.
> 
> Corryn begins his path of reconnection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be the start of the actual plot (I think, I'm writing this as I go with very vague ideas of what I want to happen).
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments, I'm very open to hearing them (or reading them since they'll be in text).
> 
> Well,
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> \-- Polears ---

\-- The Mantis --

The crew of the Mantis were left with more questions than answers. It had been about two hours since the incident and Corryn still hasn’t awakened. Merrin has tried healing him, but there was nothing to heal. Cal waited anxiously beside Corryn who was placed in his bed on the Mantis. 

“This is the magic’s defense mechanism. It has never been tested like it had when I tried to intervene with my own.” Merrin tried reassuring Cal, however Cal would not be sated until Corryn woke up. 

Cere sat on the couch in the living room of the Mantis. She contemplated what just had transpired. 

“This is something beyond my knowledge. Cordova, you old fool, I wish you were here to guide me.” Cere whisperer to herself as she held onto the pendant. Its carving into the wood was so delicate, yet its harsh lines gave off a strong and domineering glow. She turned the object around and on the other side held a small rectangular divot. She looked at it closely before giving up and setting the pendant back on the table.

Greez sat next to Cere and put his arms on his knees. “Look, Cere, I don’t know much about the Force or destiny or anything like that, but something about this seems like that. What are the odds all of this all would happen? Us meeting Corryn? Being here on Kashyyyk again?” 

Cere looked to Greez with a comforted smile, “Coming from you, that means something.”

Merrin walked into the room and made her presence known, “Cere, Cal and I did not mention this earlier because of time,” Merrin continued, “Cal and I overheard Stormtroopers discussing the bibliocron on Vryryn.”

“And you only are telling me this now?” Cere’s voice wavered with anger.

“They did not find the information they were looking for though. I’m assuming because Cal and I beat them to it.”

“Well, that is good news.”

“Also, we believe the old woman had something to do with the bibliocron. From what we gathered they were questioning her about the location of the artifact.” Merrin finished and looked to Cere.

“This means we must find it first. The Empire wouldn’t spare their resources looking for an ancient artifact if it had no significance. I am going to tell the General that we are going to go on this mission to find the bibliocrons.” Cere said and rose from her seat. 

“I am going with you.” The two women strode out of the Mantis together to inform the General of their new mission.

\-- Cal’s Room--

Corryn slowly blinked open his eyes and took in the site before him. Cal was seated next to him on the floor with his head resting against the bed fast asleep. Corryn smiled and his heart fluttered seeing the Jedi in such a vulnerable state. His thoughts however couldn’t continue because he didn’t recognize where he was. 

Corryn shook Cal’s shoulder waking the sleeping Jedi.

“Whoa- wha- huh?” Cal gracefully stuttered as he awoke to find Corryn staring at him with a concerned look. “You’re awake.” Cal stated leaving Corryn even more confused.

“Yeah… I didn’t even remember falling asleep.” Corryn shifted and rubbed his head. “Um, why am I in your bed? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but I wish I remembered what happened before I fell asleep.” Corryn said suggestively winking at Cal.

Cal felt butterflies in his stomach at Corryn’s suggestive tone, but then realized what his comment implied, “Wait, Corryn, what do you remember?” 

Corryn’s eyebrow cocked up and he seemed thrown off by the question, “I remember inviting you back to my room, but apparently you wanted your place?” Corryn offered and turned on the charm again.

If Cal hadn’t been so concerned about Corryn’s memory loss, he would've realized Corryn’s agreeability with sleeping with him.

“Corryn, it’s 2 p.m. the next day.” Cal slowly said. Corryn’s face was unreadable before he responded.

“Oh boy, I’m sorry, killer.” Corryn let out a breath and shook his head before continuing, “Sometimes I have these blackouts…”

“What do you think causes it?” Cal asked cautiously trying to figure out Corryn.

“Um, I think it’s when I get emotional or something? I’m not really sure. I’ve been told that I miss a big chunk of the event and even beforehand so I don’t know for sure what happens right before a spell.” Corryn replied and continued, “But this hasn’t happened in a while- since I was with my Aunt and Uncle and maybe once in flight school.” Corryn chuckled.

A thought occurred to Cal and he excused himself, “Hey, Corryn, just relax right here, alright? Don’t want you going all unconscious on me again.” Cal pretended to chuckle.

“You just like seeing me in your bed.” Corryn teased and relaxed back into the blankets and crossed his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. “Hurry back, alright? As much as I love waking up to you, I want to be reminded of last night.”

Cal blushed at the boy's comment before closing the door behind him. Cal needed to talk with Merrin and Cere now. However, when Cal looked through the rest of the Mantis, they were nowhere to be seen. 

“You missed them. They left about thirty minutes ago to talk with the General. Looks like we’re going on another adventure!” Greez told Cal from his spot next to his beloved terrarium filled with plants that Cal had collected during their travels. 

“Why did they go to the General without me?” Cal asked a little annoyed. They were a team after all, they should do things together- like make important decisions that affected them all. 

“Well, it didn’t look like you were going to leave flyboy’s side until he woke up. Speaking of which, how is he?” Greez said with a small amount of concern which surprised Cal. 

“He’s awake, but he doesn’t remember anything of our conversation or today at all. It’s like his brain reset.” Cal said in a tone that made Greez realize Cal was also thinking out loud. 

“Weird. All this magic stuff sure is something else.” Greez chuckled and went back to looking at the plants. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go find Merrin and Cere to see if they know anything or what our new plan of attack is.” Cal states and left the Mantis to hunt for his friends. 

\-- General’s Office--

“We will be pursuing our lead on the bibliocron.” Cere told General Nira as she, Merrin, and General Nira sat in Nira’s office.

“That is good news.” General Nira smiled and looked toward them both. “I will give you a direct contact to our undercover agent working on the project- he might have more information in narrowing down the location of these artifacts.” 

“That is very kind of you, General.” Cere noted.

“Oh think nothing of it. The group of you are doing more for the Resistance than I could ask of. The blueprints of the technology you picked up alongside information on the bibliocron has allowed us to slow the Empire’s project toward devastating technology and allowed our scientists and engineers to design some of our own.”

“No need to thank us, we are on the same side. The Empire has terrorized the galaxy for too long as it is. I only wish we could do more.” Cere responded before continuing, “Speaking of doing more for the Resistance- I have a request.”

Merrin looked at Cere confused. They had not discussed anything else besides informing the General of their plans to search for the bibliocrons.

“I am requesting Lieutenant Shol accompany us on our mission.” Cere requested and Merrin let out an involuntary cough.

“Oh?” General Nira said and appeared briefly confused before schooling her features into an impartial face.

“Lieutenant Shol has demonstrated that he might have some knowledge of the bibliocron and I believe his pilot techniques and knowledge could help us in our search.” Cere offered as an explanation.

General Nira contemplated this before continuing, “Lieutenant Shol is my best officer, I don’t know if I can spare him.” 

“I understand this, but you and I both know that a new class of pilots is graduating soon and Lieutenant Shol’s team is more than capable of taking leadership positions.” Cere pressured and looked at General Nira.

General Nira and Cere stared at each other until the general broke her gaze. “You are a tough woman, Cere- I like that. I still cannot tell if it is smart for me to do so, but I trust you.” Merrin and Cere relax a bit. “You may take Shol, but as soon as this mission is over, I want him back here.”

“Understood, General. And for what it’s worth- I like you too.” Cere finished as she and Merrin walked out of the room.

— Halls of Kashyyyk Resistance Base—

Cal was on his way to the General’s quarters when he heard a voice coming up behind him.

“Well if it isn’t Shol’s bodyguard.”

Cal let out an agitated breath and turned to face the man, “Lieutenant Teniel.” Cal smirked at Teniel’s frown at the use of his demoted title.

“What is a Jedi even doing here? Shouldn’t you be saving the Resistance instead of cowering on a base?” Teniel bit back rolling his shoulders with a smirk on his face. 

“If you must know, we are actually going on a mission soon so hopefully I won’t be seeing your face anymore.”

“Oh really? What? The General needs you to go sneak into another base? Useless. We have a clandestine squad trained specifically for that.” Teniel rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. His eyes sparked to life and he continued, “This means that Shol is gonna be without a bodyguard? Oh this is going to be fun.” 

“What is your problem with him? Why do you need to bully him, you were a Captain in the Resistance and you threw that away because why? A new pilot does his job better than you ever could? I do not understand.” Cal said out of frustration. He could not grasp why this man would continually harass his subordinate.

“Cal.” Cal heard Cere shout and he looked behind him and saw the pair walking toward him. Cal gave one final look to Teniel before he met up with the other two.

“I’ll be sure to keep Shol company while you’re away!” Teniel shouted and walked away. 

Cal let out an angry noise as his shoulders reached his ears and he turned around to go confront Teniel when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t let him control your emotions, Cal.” Cere guided and changed the subject. “Besides, Corryn is coming with us.”

Cal looked up, “Really? I mean- I was going to suggest it if I were invited to the meeting.” Cal replied with slight irritation at being left out of the decisions.

“I’m sorry, Cal, but I felt better if someone was watching Corryn and I figured you would be happy either way.” Cere offered.

“You’re right- I’m sorry for being a little snippy. It was just a shock to come out and tell you guys something and you all not being there.” Cal replied then continued, “Update on Corryn. He woke up, but he doesn’t remember anything about our conversation yesterday. The last thing he remembers is last night.” 

“That is odd.” Cere could only say before Merrin took over the conversation.

“It is the magic. Someone does not want Corryn Shol to remember his past. He is being protected by whoever put the spell over him.” 

“Or he is being kept away from discovering the truth for opposite reasons.” Cal offered in return. 

“Whatever the case, we are going to get to the bottom of it. I have a point of contact for the undercover agent working on the bibliocrons. I am going to have her retrieve all the information on the Empire’s archives of Pylos. Something isn’t adding up.” Cere said as the team made their way back to the Mantis. “The Force is guiding us to Corryn, our answers might lie in whatever he cannot remember.”

\-- The Mantis --

Cal, Merrin, and Cere were shocked to walk in to find Corryn sitting in the cockpit with Greez, who was laughing out of his chair and BD-1 sitting next to Corryn on the control panel watching the two and occasionally beeping happy noises.

“Hold on, hold on, I have another. How do you unlock the doors on Kashyyyk?” Corryn asked with his leg draped over the arm of the cockpit. He looked completely at ease. His curled hair bounced when he laughed and Cal was memorizing the sound and Corryn’s eyes as he laughed.

“How?” Greez asked, with his hands on his legs, the Captain’s chair facing Corryn.

“With Wook-keys.” Corryn said and Greez doubled over as Corryn started laughing at his own dumb joke.

“With Wook-keys! Ah that’s good!” Greez laughed before he noticed the new audience.

“There you lazy lubbers are! Corryn and I were having a party all by ourselves!”

Corryn looked Cal in the eye and winked before standing up and walking to the three of them.

“Hello, pretty boy,” Corryn said before turning to the others and doing a mock bow, “Ladies. Thanks for letting me crash on the Mantis last night, I hope Cal and I didn’t keep you up last night.” Corryn finished looking at Cal still not knowing the actual reason he was on the Mantis.

Cal slapped Corryn’s arm and Greez started his riotous laughter all over again.

“Corryn, we just came back from a meeting with General Nira. You have been assigned to our crew for our mission.” Cere ignored Corryn's jesting and informed Corryn of his new mission who stepped back.

“Why was I not made aware of this meeting?” He turned to Cal, “Is that why you left me earlier? To go to this meeting?” He asked a bit annoyed.

“I only found out about it when I left you. They had already finished by the time I got there.” Cal shrugged his shoulders.

“There must be a mistake. I’m the First Lieutenant of my own squadron- I can’t leave them.” Corryn said adamantly and looked at Cere.

“They are going to be fine. General Nira is going to promote some of them and when the new pilots come to Kashyyyk soon, they will fill out your squadron and even make additional teams.” Cere tried to pacify Corryn who seemed baffled.

“Why would I join your team? I’m a pilot and you guys already have one of those.” Corryn reasoned pointing to Greez.

The three looked between each other not knowing how to respond. They still haven’t figured what their best approach would be- do they tell him about last night, but that might risk him having another episode. 

“We’re going to Pylos.” Merrin said to Corryn who looked even more confused.

“Why would we go there? It’s nothing but ruin at this point. The Empire drained it's resources.” Corryn carefully said eyeing each member of the team.

“Well, we- um…” Merrin faltered before Cere backed her up.

“We have intelligence that there might be other reasons the Empire targeted your planet.” Cere finished.

Corryn was trying to process this, “More? Like what?” 

“We don’t know.” Cal cut in before continuing, “But you might be able to help us find out.” Cal smiled optimistically at Corryn.

Corryn looked at Cal and slowly his trepidation. Corryn looked back to the table where his pendant was sitting. He walked over to it and picked it up placing it back around his neck. He then turned back to the team and his stoic face then turned into a small smile. “If I can get a better understanding of why the Empire killed my people, I will do everything to do that. Besides, it might also be good for me to go back. I’ve blocked a lot of my past out.” Corryn admitted and continued, “Okay, so what’s the plan?”


End file.
